


The one thing that brings light

by RiseLikeAPhoenix27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, All ships are in the future though, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Texting, This just came to me one day its probably been done many times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseLikeAPhoenix27/pseuds/RiseLikeAPhoenix27
Summary: Roman Decides to make a group chat with himself and eight random numbers, what's the Worst that could happen?(Title from "My Best Friend" By Weezer)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Added Unknown Number

Prince Added Unknown Number

Prince Added Unknown Number

Prince Added Unknown Number

Prince Added Unknown Number

Prince Added Unknown Number

Prince Added Unknown Number

Prince Added Unknown Number

Prince named the group chat Hangout chat!

Prince: There! Hello everyone welcome to Your new hangout chat!

Unknown Number: ooo! Hi!!!

Prince: Hello!

Unknown Number: I’m sorry how the fuck do you have my number!

Prince: Hah, well funny story, I don’t really! I entered random numbers similar to mine and that's how we got here!

Unknown Number: That’s very idiotic.

Prince: Well maybe, but It could be fun!

Unknown Number: Very fun indeed!

Unknown Number: How will we know who’s who, because im sorry but i'm not telling you my name

Price: Well, you could describe yourselves with whatever you feel comfortable sharing and I could give yall nicknames!

Unknown number: I’m a forty year old man living in my mother's basement trying to make money by making an app that wont launch. What makes you think we would actually do that? We don’t know you!

Prince: Well

Unknown Number: oo! Well I love baking for people! I always try to be there for people when they need to talk to someone or need a shoulder to cry on, and overall i just want to help everyone!

Prince: At least someones willing to do this. Well thank you!

Prince changed Unknown Number’s name to Padre

Padre: Padre! Aw thank you kiddo!

Prince: Anyone else?

Unknown Number: I will! I’m planning and going to school to be a therapist, specifically for couples but for anyone really! I also really like cartoons haha

Prince changed Unknown Number’s name to Doc

Prince: Any more contenders?

Prince: Fine, if not that whats everyone hogwarts houses. Please tell me you know what hogwarts is. If not im sorry you’ll have to leave.

Prince: Im a Gryffindor!

Padre: Hufflepuff!!

Unknown Number: If you must know, I’m a Ravenclaw.

Prince changed Unknown Number’s name to Nerd

Unknown Number: That’s rude, but why? Why do you want to know this much about us? I could easily lie and say im a Slytherin.

Prince changed Unknown Number’s name to Liar

Liar: Rude

Liar changed his name to Snake

Snake: Im a ravenclaw if you need to know

Prince: I do need to know, thank you

Unknown Number: im also a Gryffindor!!

Unknown Number: I actually prefer not knowing my house

Unknown Number: It feels too restricting to just be in one, being forced to describe your personality just by a simple test.

Prince: You're thinking too much into it.

Unknown Number: whatever

Doc: I’m also A hufflepuff!

Unknown Number: same here, Hufflepuff

Unknown number: Slytherin here!

Prince: Well if the rest of you guys wont let me pick your nicknames yall better do it because im not gonna continue calling yall ‘Unknown Number’

Unknown Number: Fine, I’ll do it hun. I’m currently a high school student, I help my parents run their coffee shop, and I ride a motorcycle.

Prince changed Unknown Number’s name to Coffee

Prince: Thank You, The rest, let yourselves loose with nicknames IG.

Unknown Number changed there name to Rat Man.

Unknown Number: Im not gonna question the rat thing, but why do you want to talk to us so much? We don’t know you, we could end up hating each other.

Prince: Well, I just want to make new friends okay? We could end up hating each other, if that happens then oh well, we could stop taking but for now lets get to know each other and learn.

Unknown Number: Fine

Unknown Number changed there name to Anxiety(™)

Anxiety(™): Happy

Prince: Thank you!

Unknown Number changed his name to Storytime Guy

Prince: Thats everyone! Thank you all!!

Padre: No problem Kiddo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman starts a conversation in an interesting way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took a while to post this! I couldn't think of a way to start this chapter! I hope that the next one will be out sooner!

Prince: Me gustaría ser lente de contacto para que no pudieras sacarme tu mirada.

Anxiety(™): I

Anxiety(™): gimme a sec

Storytime Guy: You know Spanish?

Prince: Yup! Learned it when I was young!

Anxiety(™): Dude what the fuck?

Anxiety(™): “I would Like to be a contact lense so you can’t take your eyes off of me”

Padre: awww

Anxiety(™): You dont,,, even know us?

Coffee: Smooth-

Prince: It’s a way to start a conversation

Anxiety(™): Oh god please dont start every conversation like that.

Prince: I might ;)

Anxiety(™): Ew

Prince: sorry-

Storytime guy: Man i wish i knew another language

Rat Man: I actually know German! Its pretty cool!

Anxiety(™): Learning another language would be pretty cool actually.

Prince: It is cool! Let’s you talk to more people!

~The Gaydy Bunch~

On the Virge of tears: GUYS

Joangle: What?

Tally: Whats up?

On the Virge of tears: Remember that weird dude who made a group chat with a bunch of random people he didn’t know?

Tally: Yeah, that Prince dude right?

On the Virge of tears: Yeah

On the Virge of tears: You want to know how he started the conversation today?

Joangle: Wait you actually talk in the chat

On the Virge of tears: Not important

On the Virge of tears: Anyways, he sent this.

On the Virge of tears: Me gustaría ser lente de contacto para que no pudieras sacarme tu mirada.

On the Virge of tears: WHICH MEANS

On the Virge of tears: “I would Like to be a contact lense so you can’t take your eyes off of me”

Tally: Oh-

On the Virge of tears: He’s a flirt, but he does it in spanish.

Joangle: Oh thats good for you isnt it.

On the Virge of tears: oh shut it, I dont even know his name

On the Virge of tears: I just know him as prince.

Hangout chat

Anxiety(™): hey uh,

Anxiety(™): Do you think we’ll ever tell eachother our names?

Anxiety(™): Not now, i'm definitely not ready for that

Anxiety: But i meant like, ever, or will we always know each other as nicknames.

Prince: Well I guess it depends on if everyone is comfortable with it, i mean I dont mind telling you guys my name.

Anxiety(™): yeah thats fair

Anxiety(™): I was just wondering, you dont have to.

Private message

Prince: Do you wanna know my name?

Anxiety(™): Oh, you dont have to tell me if you dont want to, i mean I probably wont tell you mine.

Prince: thats fine

Prince: Its Roman

Prince: My name is Roman.

Anxiety(™): Oh

Anxiety(™): Nice name

Prince: Thanks!

~The Gaydy Bunch~

On the Virge of tears: His name is Roman

Joange: Now that you know his name are you gonna start pining

On the Virge of tears: Fuck off

On the Virge of tears: No, I wont start pining.

Private Message

Anxiety(™): If you dont mind me asking, why did you just send it to me if you dont mind people knowing your name?

Prince: Oh

Prince: Well I dont want the others to feel forced to send their own names to the chat.

Anxiety(™): oh

Anxiety(™): Thats nice

Prince: thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still standing by the fact that Remus knows German.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> name sharing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time it took to update! I'm really not good at bringing myself to write.

Doc: Hi everyone!

Coffee: Hey babe!

Doc: Babe??

Coffee: Sorry I call everyone that-

Doc: Oh don’t worry! It’s okay!

Prince: Hello!

Anxiety(™): Please shut the fuck up for two seconds I’m busy!

Prince: Oh, sorry.

Coffee: Can’t you mute the chat or smth?

Anxiety(™): Oh

Anxiety(™): Right

Anxiety(™): Sorry

Doc: It’s okay!

Prince: No worries

Anxiety(™): okay

Anxiety(™): uh

Anxiety(™): I’ll talk to you guys later.

~Theater Kids~

Roman: Heya!

Valerie: Hey Roman!

Terrance: Whats up?

Roman: Nothing really, just talking to some friends.

Valerie: Ooo! Who?

Roman: Just some people I made a groupchat with.

Valerie: Oh? And we weren't added into it?

Roman: Well…

Roman: I kinda don’t know these people

Terrance: What?

Valerie: You said they were friends.

Roman: They are! I just didn’t know them when I made the chat, I kinda just added random phone numbers and went from there.

Valerie: I love you ro, but thats kind of stupid.

Roman: I know! But there all so kind! 

Roman: But I don’t even know there names

Roman: I decided that we should all have nicknames instead of using our actual names.

Terrance: What’s your nickname then?

Roman: Prince

Valerie: Roman

Valerie: That’s your last name.

Roman: Well yeah, but they don’t know that!

Roman: One of them does know my name however.

Valerie: I thought you were using nicknames specifically so that they don’t know your name.

Roman: I wanted to tell him! And i kinda hate using nicknames, I just want all of us to know our actual names.

Valerie: You do you, ro.

Hangout chat

Prince changed their name to Roman

Roman: Being honest, I hate the nicknames, so Hi! I’m Roman!

Nerd: It was your idea to use nicknames?

Roman: Well, yeah. You guys could continue using nicknames, but I’m not.

Rat Man changed their name to Remus

Remus: there we go!

Coffee: oh thank god

Coffee Changed their name to Remy

Remy: Much Better

Anxiety(™): i’m sorry, but isn’t it a bad Idea to let people online know your name?

Roman: Well, It’s only our first names, and besides, I trust you guys.

Snake: Terrible idea, really.

Padre changed their name to Patton

Roman: Patton! Thats adorable!

Patton: Aw, thank you!

Anxiety(™) I still think this is a bad idea…

Roman: You don’t need to tell us your name if you don’t want to.

Anxiety(™): okay

Doc changed their name to Emile

Emile: There!

Remy: Any other volunteers?

Storytime guy: eh, why not

Storytime guy changed their name to Thomas

Snake: I’d rather not

Nerd: I’m sorry, but no.

Anxiety(™): Yeah, not yet.

Patton: That’s okay!

Roman: Yeah, no rush!

Anxiety(™): Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hated the nicknames I gave all of them, so I changed them! Also, they will learn Logan's, Janus's, and Virgil's names soon, just not yet!


End file.
